Curry Quest
by Skellie
Summary: Oh noes! Ciel's six curry cookbooks have been stolen! With the help of Arc and Shiki, she must travel through various realms to get them back! Warnings: hinted CielArc, massive amounts of OOCness, AUish ON HIATUS


Disclaimer type thing: Even if they don't seem like it (due to over-exagerated personality traits and the like...) the majority of the characters depictid in this messed-up piece of fanfiction belong to Type-Moon. Let us all pray they don't kill me for playing with their charries

Author's Note type thing: Whee This is written in the 1st person from Ciel's point of view. Enjoy the random!

---------------------------------------

"Ahhh...that was great!" I exclaimed after finishing off the last of the curry that I had prepared a few days ago. Setting all of the dirtied dishes in the sink, I meticulously cleaned them, dried them, and put them away. Only the utmost care shall be used while cleaning the curry equipment, yessir. Some think I like curry too much, but I say that that is an impossible feat. After finishing the cleanup process, I yawned rather loudly, running a hand through my short blue hair. Looking to the clock, I realized that it wasn't really all that late, so now I was wondering why I was so damned sleepy...Eh, hell...too tired to worry about it now.

Sluggishly, I clambered back to my bedroom and shrugged out of the casual clothing I had been wearing. Somehow, I managed to get onto the bed. For as soon as I touched down on its cushiony surface, I passed out. I awoke to waves of hunger tearing through my body. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and grabbed my glasses from the nightstand. Clambering out of the bed, I haphazardly donned a bathrobe and made my way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I had been hoping to see my pot of curry... But alas, I had already eaten it all. Time to make more.

That singular thought shook all of the sleep from my body, and replaced all thoughts with "Make more curry." Now wide awake, I was darting about the kitchen, gathering the necessary pots, pans, and ingredients. Now, to get one of the cookbooks. With a spring in my step, I walked to the cabinet where I kept the books. The 6 holy tomes of Curry. Rare manuscripts compiled of all of the greatest curry recipies ever. With a smile on my face, I threw open the doors of the cabinet...

"Aaaaaah! Where are they! Where are they!" The 6 books of Curry were gone.

"Gone! They were there a few days ago!" Now sobbing constantly, I was trying to think of who would dare take my books of Curry. Then it donned on me.

"Arcueid. She must be trying a new tactic! Oh that bitch of a vampire will pay! No longer is this just an order of the Church...This. Is personal!" Fire in my eyes, and robe on, I burst from my home and began the not-so-difficult task of locating Arcueid Brunstud and Shiki Tohno. Why was it a not-so-difficult task, you ask? Well...they were on my doorstep. Why they decided to come, I will never ever know, but it made my life easier and more difficult at the same time. With a blank look on my face, I greeted them in a flat tone.

"Why are you here."

"Well..." Arc started "I wanted to pay my favourite enemy a visit" As always, she was as happy as could be.

"Wait...favourite enemy? What do you mean by that!" Shiki exclaimed, looking from me, then back to Arc "I thought you wanted to kill each other!"

"We do...but..." I started

"But what!" the man cut in

"Nothing"

"It's nothing..."

Although Arc and I had responded at the same time with approximately the same words, we did so in very different ways. I sounded like I wanted to get off the subject, hurriedly trying to end the conversation. Arc had replied in a very mischievous tone, the kind that makes people curious as to what the nothing is. She also had a cat-like grin on her face, eyeing me to gague my response. I was looking at her from the corner of my eye, head turned away from Shiki, as I was trying to beat back a blush. That would most definitely draw more questions. Which was bad. Very bad.

"Uh...What's wrong? Ciel? Arc?" He was still looking back and forth between us, not able to figure out what the little secret hinted at was. To me, it felt like the little detail was painstakingly obvious. Maybe that was because it actually concerned me.

"Yeah, what's wrong? You seemed upset when you first exited your home today."

"Waah!" I nearly fell back from the shock. Arc had just decided to move in front of me while I was wondering why Shiki could be such a moron. Breathing heavily, hand clenching at my heart, I raised my gaze, staring Arc in the eye. I somehow managed to hold myself back from exploding on her about nearly causing me a heart attack. Instead, I channeled all of my anger into a different outburst, one that actually mattered.

"Oh! You of all people...er...beings should know!" I huffed, glaring at her. "Gimmie them back this instant and I won't have to kill you!"

"Hehe, you know you would never kill me, my-" The last word of Arcueid's sentence was muffled out as I had tackled her and clamped my hand down over her mouth. We toppled over, landing rather roughly on the ground. Shiki, fearing that this would turn into one of our little battles, quickly hid.

I shushed her so only the two of us could hear, my mouth close to her ear. Pulling back slightly, I was still glaring at her as I pulled my hand back from her mouth. Once again, I saw that mischievous cat-grin. Then it hit me. It was a rather...interesting... position we landed in as well. One of my hands was on her chest, and I was half-laying on her, knees at either side of her waist.

"A-Arcueid...What are you thinking?" By this time, I had probably blinked a hundred times, I was sweating nervously, Shiki was still a moron, and my mouth was pretty dry. While I was stunned with realization, she flipped me onto my back rather roughly, knocking the wind from my lungs. I guess she did this to make this seem kinda like a fight, confusing Shiki even more. Eyes closed, I coughed a few times before regaining my breath. I heard Arc shift somewhat, and then, both of my arms were pinned above my head. Cracking an eye open, my suspicions were confirmed. Arc had pinned me. She was kneeling at my side while somewhat bent over. Her face was level with mine, and one of her hands was on the ground next to my head.

Seeing as my legs were totally unrestrained, I aimed on flipping my way out of there and pinning the Vampiress once more. But it seemed she saw me tense, for no sooner than I started to enact my little plan, she stood back up, pulling me with her. Letting go of my arms, she wrapped her own around me. Sure, it was not how one would normally restrain someone...but it was working. She had me beat.

"Now will you tell me what's going on, Ciel." She prompted, looking me in the eye.

"You know damn right what's going on here Arcueid!" I countered defensively, still convinced that she was the one that had done it. Sure, I had no proof, but still. She's my arch enemy. Why wouldn't she steal my cookbooks? Okay. That sounded really lame. But... The good thing for this whole misunderstanding was that the blonde vampiress knew how to get information from me.

She brought one hand from around my back and placed one finger under my chin, tilting my head gently up. In the background, Shiki could be heard being chased about by a stray dog. Once again, the grin had returned. My heart beating faster, I looked over to Shiki, who still hadn't noticed Arc and I...thank God. Sighing, I opened my mouth to tell Arc what was happening when an evil laugh was heard.

We both looked over towards where a blonde man in an exquisite outfit had appeared out of thin air. His hair hung to about his chin, and his skin was very pale. His cape billowed around him as he hovered in midair. His lips twisted into a sinister smirk, fangs hanging down over his lip. It looked as if he had prepared some exquisitely long evil speech, but when he opened his eyes, a small trickle of blood ran from his nose. He seemed a tad... suprized. Eyes wide, I quickly wrenched out of Arcueid's grip, and pointed a Black Key at the mysterious man.

"What do ya want!"

"Ahh..." Arc had also made the connection, giggling softly as she, too, turned to face the man head-on.

"And what the Hell was that!" he growled as he wiped the blood from his upper lip "I thought you two hated each other! Let's try this again..." And with that, he dissapeared, muttering under his breath. The man seemed quite angry with us for disrupting the flow of his evilness, when in reality, it was all his fault for appearing when he did. Yeah...his fault... A few moments later, he reappeared in the same manner as the first time, evil laugh and all.

"Mwahahaha! I am Warachia, evil villian extrordinaire! You might be wondering why I am here! I am the one that stole your precious cookbooks, as I had no idea who your love interest was, so I needed to think of something else to motivate you! Why did I do it, you ask? Because I'm evil! Hahaha! The only way you will ever get them back and have your super-special curries again is if you beat my challenge! Meet me a-" he dissapeared in time to avoid a hurled Black Key, reappearing a short time after "What the fuck was that for! You'll never get your books back if you kill me!"

"Sorry" I replied in a sickly-sweet tone, obviously quite angered. My fists were clenched at my sides. "Just tell me where to go and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Hm...No. Since you tried to kill me I will do something extremely evil!" He started chanting some sort of spell. Unleashing it, the area was bathed in a brilliant blue light.

When it cleared, I was in a totally foreign land. For one, it was day. Two, I was no longer in a city. I was surrounded by extremely tall trees. And three, I was in a partial suit of armour. Instead of my lovely robe which I toiled to make for hours... Shiki was there too, and unsuprizingly...in a different outfit. He now had on an exquisite crimson and white robe, a fine staff in his left hand. And last but not least, Arc. She was sitting on a rock to my left, in a beautiful emerald green silk dress, cut quite low. I couldn't help but stare a little bit. After a few seconds...that annoying laugh could be heard again.

"Mwahaha! Now that you are here...let the game begin!" and with that... Arc dissapeared, and Shiki and I were transported to a very quaint looking town that reminded me of...Medieval France.

"Aww...come on!" I shouted, kicking a rock down the road, accidentally hitting a passer-by in the shin. He hobbled down the street, cursing rather loudly "Sorry 'bout that! Now Shiki, what do you think that madman meant?" I poked him in the arm a few times, as he was busy seeing if his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception still worked in this wherever the hell we were. And they did.

Now we were being chased out of the town, avoiding various hurled projectiles. It seemed that Shiki had accidentally crushed the Mayor's prized horse when he MEoDP'd a seemingly useless pole. A few hours later, and quite out of breath, we managed to stumble our way to the next town. This one was a little bit bigger, and we were treated with quite the odd welcome.

"Brave warriors! Brave warriors!" the girl called, obviously meaning Shiki and I, as everyone else was dressed pretty much the same. "Please help us, brave warriors! The King wants to see you right away!" King? I thought, In this rundown little town? And sure enough, a large casle appeared on the horizon. It seemed we didn't really have a choice as to wether we wanted to help or not, as the girl was now dragging us towards said castle. A few minutes later...we were before the King.

"Our kingdom is in great trouble, brave warriors. The princess has been kidnapped by the evil Lord Warachia and placed in the castle that is the largest possible distance from this point! There are many unspeakable horrors along the way and your very lives are in danger, but you must go for there is no way to continue the game if you refuse! Now...what do you say, brave warriors?"

I turned to Shiki, utterly confused. "what the hell is this?" I questioned so only he could hear.

"Well...it seems we are in your stereotypical RPG game!" He replied, seemingly quite pleased with this fact.

"Wait...so that means...since I have a sword..." I tapped the tip of the Black Key in my hand on the stone floor for emphasis, "I must be the hero! In your face Shiki!" Turning back to the King, I nodded enthusiastically "Yes, we'll go save the Princess out of the goodness of our hearts or something like that." And with that, I grabbed Shiki by the arm and dragged him out of the castle so we could start the first leg of a long and perilous quest...a quest...for curry.


End file.
